In My Heart The Pendant
by obi's girl
Summary: Set during episode iii, Padmé remembers her time the good times she had with Anakin, while holding the Jappor snippet he gave her when she was 12.


In My Heart (The Pendant) By obi's girl  
  
A/N: I'm not an Anakin/Padmé 'shipper but I felt compelled to write this after I stumbled upon a topic similar to this that talked about the Jappor snippet. This is probably the only Anakin/Padmé fic you'll ever read by me, so if it doesn't live up to your Anakin/Padmé standards, well, just remember I'm an Obidala 'shipper and I'm used to writing about them as a couple.  
  
Summary: Set during episode iii, Padmé remembers her time the good times she had with Anakin, while holding the Jappor snippet he gave her when she was 12.  
  
Padmé Skywalker sighed as she sat in front of her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. Days earlier, Obi-Wan came to he'd confronted him, hoping to bring him back to the light side of the Force. She stifled back cries, Anakin was dead - her husband and true love was dead. She didn't want it to be true but she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't lie to her.  
  
Still, it hurt so much. Everywhere she went, there was some reminder of him and the blissful time they shared together. She knew something was happening to Anakin; he had become more aggressive but she just assumed he was stressed because of the wars. That wasn't the case, he'd given himself to the Darkside and the darkness embraced him.  
  
Padmé shook her head, brushing away her tears as she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small blue acrylic box. She ran her fingers on the box before removing the latch, and pushing aside the pieces of white paper. She smiled, yes, she still kept it. Padmé held the green Jappor snippet in her palm - Anakin had given it her when he was nine, and he was uncertain about his future. She told him she didn't need something like that to remember him but she kept it nevertheless.  
  
She closed her eyes, the smile still lingering on her lips as she remembered the boy that became her husband.  
  
[i] Padmé sighed, watching Anakin as she ate her dinner. It had been weeks since they left Coruscant, bound for Naboo. She hated the idea of leaving Coruscant while the Senate was still debating over the creation of an army to defend the Republic. But being alone with Anakin, gave her the chance to get to know him again. Ten years. They had been apart for ten years, both devoted to their duties - she, as senator and him as a Jedi Padawan.  
  
But there always was that connection between them. She wasn't quite sure how to describe but it had always been there, and was still there.  
  
"I look forward to seeing Naboo again," Anakin interrupted her thoughts, smiling, "I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen..."  
  
Padmé smiled, "You were just a little boy then. It may not be as you remember it; time changes your perception."  
  
Anakin shrugged, staring intensely at her, "I think time has given me much more mature feelings to enhance my perception."  
  
Padmé ignored his stare, focusing again on her food, "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like...  
  
"Or be with the people I love," Anakin finished, but Padmé only stared back at him. [/i]  
  
Padmé bit her lip, tightening her grip around the pendant. The small necklace held so many memories for her, but they were her memories. Even if the man she knew were dead, he would always be the good man she loved, the boy that became a part of her when she was twelve. He'd always be in her heart.  
  
[i] "I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself," Padmé said as she and Anakin walked on the balcony of her family home, overlooking the ocean. This was her home, where she played and dreamed. Instead of playing like the other girls, she studied books and histories and became fascinated with a whole other world: politics. Politics became her life and family, a husband and children was a distant memory.  
  
She glanced at Anakin and smiled, but maybe now was the time to revisit that memory.No, she couldn't allow herself to slip into that type of thinking. She wasn't there to relax and play. Still.  
  
"I think it's true..." Anakin mused, staring into her eyes again. Padmé couldn't help herself, she saw something in him. A longing, the same longing she felt. Anakin leaned in closer, bridging the gap between them and kissed her.  
  
Stop it, her mind cried as she came back to her senses and pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that," she mused, looking away from him and staring at the ocean.  
  
Anakin shrugged, "I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own."  
  
Padmé lightly laughed, "It's the situation... the stress..."  
  
"...the view." He finished, staring at her again and longing. [/i]  
  
Padmé sighed, opening her eyes, wiping away her tears again. She looked down at the pendant, feeling the smoothness of Jappor. It wasn't rough or worn like she thought it would be, considering how long she had held on to it. She looked deeper into its core, as if hoping she would see Anakin's face amongst the green. But she didn't.  
  
Maybe it was meant to be that way. The snippet wasn't magical or enchanted, it just a simple piece of jewelry. Nothing more than that and a friendly gesture. Padmé sighed, placing the snippet back in the box, wrapped in the white tissue. She refused to let go of the memory of Anakin, the good man she knew but it was pointless to think she could have stopped him. Finally, she closed the box and set it carefully back into the dresser drawer. She reached down into her dress pocket and pulled out a key, locking the dresser.  
  
But he'd always be in her heart, in her dreams and in her memory.  
  
The end. 


End file.
